Current lighting fixtures may provide color control by driving two groups of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) using a single driver circuit. Such fixtures may rapidly alternate between the two groups of LEDs, resulting in a combined light output that is perceived by a person as an average between the outputs of the two groups. The fixtures may use time division multiplexing (TDM), whereby an oscillating circuit provides a periodic signal and some portion of the signal is sent to one group of LEDs and the remainder is sent to a second group. This provides a low-cost, low-complexity method to drive the two LED groups in complimentary ratios ranging between 1:0 and 0:1 as a control signal ranges between 0% and 100%. However, the color of the light output is limited to a straight line of values between the colors of the two LED groups. To achieve color output that more closely approximates a curve, more than two groups of LEDs need to be driven by a single control signal.